


Above The Sky

by D4rkallmighty



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4rkallmighty/pseuds/D4rkallmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn is destined to slay Alduin, the world eater. However the battle goes awry and the Dragonborn finds herself stranded on Berk. How will she react to a world where man and dragon live in harmony?<br/>OR<br/>She is supposed to be the greatest dragon slayer. What will happen when she meets the greatest dragon tamer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first time writing anything more than 2000 words. It is also my first time writing fanfiction. As such, please comment and give constructive criticism. This originally started out as stress relief for my upcoming O level exams but the characters decided to hijack my brain. Hope you enjoy!  
> In this AU, Hiccup and Toothless become alphas after defeating the red death in the first movie. It has now been 5 years since that event. Dragons and Vikings live in harmony although only the adults ride dragons. All the children have to go through the Dragon Academy before they are allowed to ride dragons.  
> I don't own any of the characters or things made by Dreamworks or Bethesda. All stuff made by them belongs to them.

**Chapter 1 Will you?**  
**14 February 305**  
**Berk- Toothless Cove**  
**Hiccup POV**  
“Come on bud, climb! Climb! Climb!” I urged Toothless on.

With a grunt of effort and a few more flaps of his great ebony wings we climbed to the edge of the atmosphere, breaking the cloud cover. As the air began to get thinner and thinner, I scratched Toothless on his neck between his ears. Causing his extra aerofoils to open up.

“Alright bud you ready?”

“Toothless...Dive!”

  
Toothless replied with an excited snort before promptly doing a half loop and tucking his wings close to his body.

The rising whine of air rushing past my face grew steadily in volume. Like a jet engine getting ready for takeoff. Vapour was beginning to form at Toothless’s wing tips. The whine grew to an unimaginable volume and then with a tremendous “crack” a cloud of vapour washed over us.

“WAHOOO!” I screamed at the top of my lungs only to realise that no sound had come out.

I tried again telling Toothless to pull up as I saw the ocean rushing to greet us. To no avail. He couldn’t hear me.

“Pull up. Pull up. Pull up... PULL UP TOOTHLESS!” I yelled.

Toothless opened his wings with a great FWOOMPH! The sudden deceleration forced me into his back and any remaining air out of my lungs. Darkness clouded my vision before Toothless levelled out and kept us a comfortable 300 metres above Berk. I choked back bile.

“Not doing that again Toothless, almost blacked out.” I weakly exhaled.

Toothless replied with a throaty chuckle and a wide gummy smile.

“SKWARK!” Came a shrill birdlike call. I turned to see a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder whom atop rode a goddess framed against the setting sun with eyes the colour of cornflowers, blonde braids flowing behind her in the wind.

“Hey Hiccup!” Astrid called.

“Mi’lady” I called back, shooting her one of my trademark goofy grins. She’s so beautiful every time I see her, my knees go weak and my heart feels like its beating a million times a second.

I lean towards my left and guide Toothless back to Berk. We land in our favourite spot on the island. Toothless cove, where I met my first best friend and had my first kiss. On the cheek that is...

It is also the place where I planned to propose to Astrid.

It was the 14th of February lover’s day on Berk. I realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Astrid after I saved her from Viggo Grimborn. I vowed to never put her in a position of danger ever again. I also couldn't stand to be apart from her.  
Thus, I had spent the last two months crafting a ring made from one of Stormfly's tail spines. The ring, forged in Toothless's fire had an intricate dragon scale pattern made from Gronkle iron and was topped by a gem given by my mother. It was a _Dragonheart_ made from the tears of a Flightmare, it is one of the rarest gemstones on earth known for its ability to channel magic and change colour according to the wearer's mood. This ring currently sat in a small box under my Dragonscale chest plate resting comfortably over my heart.

As we dismounted our dragons, I stepped into a gear switch I had hidden among the leaves, twisting my leg, I disengaged the safety lock of the huge mechanism I had built and hidden behind the waterfall. The last rays of sunshine reflected off the cascade of water creating a rainbow in the water droplets. As the sun set for the night, the machine burst to life, streams of monstrous nightmare gel mixed with different dragon saliva burned within the waterfall producing a myriad of colours. Soon, the whole lake was infused with the mixture of burning colours. It was as if the rainbow had been infused into the water.

"Oh Hiccup its beautiful!" Astrid gasped.

"Yes it is. But it cannot even begin to compare the beauty you posses Mi'lady" I told Astrid, gazing into her twin cerulean pools losing myself in their depths.

She blushed. The pink on her cheeks only further enhancing her beauty.

She grabbed the strap of my chest plate, pulling me in for a deep searing kiss. Wrapping my arms around her I tugged against her bottom lip, running the tip of my tongue over her lips asking for entrance. She obliged and I pulled her flush with my body to gain better access to her mouth.  
Pulling away for air, I turned away from Astrid and reached under my chest plate for the box. She too turned away and started to reach into her back pouch. Turning to each other at the same time.

 "Astrid."

"Hiccup."

"I have to tell you something." We said in unison.

"You first!" We said again in unison.

At this point we were both blushing heavily. Astrid worried at her bottom lip while I scratched at the back of my head awkwardly. This whole situation reminded me of the talk I had with my father about dragon training.

"Astrid you have always been with me through thick and thin, sharing in my sorrow and joy, your beauty outshines the sun and I cannot imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" I said while on one knee. Opening the box I showed Astrid the ring I had so lovingly crafted.  
Her eyes widened and she started tearing.

"YESYESYES! Of course Hiccup!" She squealed, pulling me up from my kneeling position and wrapping me up in a crushing bear hug.

"A-as-trid... Can't breathe" I wheezed.

"Sorry." She said while putting me down and capturing my lips in another kiss.

I slipped the ring onto her left hand and marveled at the perfect fit. The gemstone housed in the ring changed from a dull pulsing red to a pink glow the colour of the sunset on a cloudy day.

Shifting my gaze from her hand to her eyes I asked her "Sooooo... What did you want to tell me?"  
"I..I wanted to propose to you Hiccup."

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah I was actually gonna present you with this." she unrolled the parchment in her hand.

I read it. This marriage contract hereby weds Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III to Astrid Hofferson for a dowry of one ring and his unending love.

"Wow Astrid you really want to marry me?" I asked incredulously.

"Well duh you mutton head! I wanted to propose first but you beat me to it."

She then punched me in the shoulder. "This is for proposing first!" She then pulled me flush against her. "And this is for everything else." She crashed her lips to mine. The kiss deepened and Astrid hooked her legs on my hips. I lost concentration for a second. I was carrying Astrid on my own! That one second distraction was all it took for me to lose balance and unceremoniously fall forward with her onto the soft grass.

Of course my tough-as-nails girlfriend- _correction_ -fiancée didn't even feel the impact and continued to invade my mouth with her tongue. Determined not to be completely dominated by her, I used my tongue to lash languidly against the roof of her mouth. She gasped at the action then moaned.

"Hiccup I need you." She moaned.

"Astrid are you sure? I mean we're not married yet! What if I get you pregnant?"

"Yeah but we're engaged and at least half the village thinks we've already done it."

"No Astrid I will not take your virginity until we're married." I protested.

 "But Hiccup I want you. I need you. _Please_. Make love to me now."

"No Astrid I won't!" I shouted with all the conviction I could muster.

"Fine! I respect your decision. But I'm still very hot and bothered okay!" Astrid whined.

"I-I okay...What do you want me to do?" I asked her.

"I..I just want _you_." She said flushing Crimson and with that she laid back onto the grass and began to remove her armored skirt.

  
**Toothless POV**

  
As soon as Hiccup disengaged the safety lock with a resounding clang and I heard the two humans starting nuzzle each other and make smacking sounds with their faces I retreated together with Stormfly. I knew when to leave hiccup together with the female he was courting. I had spent the last week flying to and fro with Hiccup to build his ornate courting display. While other members of his species courted with feats of strength or bravery, Hiccup courted with his intelligence and ingenuity. Stormfly returned to her roost atop Astrid's house while I engaged the automatic tail mechanism Hiccup had built for me. I took off and flew as fast as I could away from the two humans as their scents were driving me insane. When I smelled Astrid's mating pheromones it triggered a primal instinct in me.

I then realised I was in heat, that's why I had been so snappy with the other dragons lately. Every sound and smell was intensified a hundred fold. I had reached maturity last year. Night Furies apparently enter heat twice a year once on Lovers day and once on Snoggletog. From the other dragons I learned that if I did not claim a mate I would experience excruciating pain for the duration of my heat. I decided to leave Berk to get away from all the overwhelming pheromones and maybe even find a mate.  
Before I left, I went to Hiccups house and used the complex communication system he had built for me. I scorched 3 of the stone panels that made up the system. The stones would tell him that I had left for a week because of my heat. Then I took off into the night searching for any scent of a female Night Fury also in heat.  
I flew as fast as I wanted, breaking the sound barrier twice. My sleek black body piercing the air like a bullet. I had missed flying at top speed. I could only go at half speed with Hiccup on my back. No matter how tight he bound himself to me, he would always fly off due to the air resistance. I relished the freedom of flying on my own. With the extra energy I had due to my heat, I made it to dragons edge by the next morning.

_**Dragons Edge** _

  
I arrived at Dragons Edge just as dawn was breaking. There I met Stormrunner my beta on the outpost island. He was a 30 year old Stormcutter with bronze coloured scales instead of the typical red and had a head crest to match his ego.

"Greetings my alpha" he huffed. "I see you have entered heat again hmmm? With no mate you will be in great pain this coming week. It would be a pity if someone were to exploit your weakened state and take the alpha title from you hmmmm?"

"You better watch yourself Storm. We both know you are no match for me." I growled, using just a fraction of the alpha's commanding growl while allowing my spines to glow a faint blue.

"As you say." He replied head bowed.

"Anyway I require your report of Dragons Edge Stormrunner. Make sure you spare no detail."

"As you wish, the Night Terrors have not seen anything although an old acquaintance of yours did pass through here. He seemed very eager to show off his new brood to you. I believe his name was Torch; Typhoomerang and very easy on the eyes if I do say so myself. He didn't stay long but he wanted to encourage you that you would find a mate soon. He said his aunt had a vision of you and a female curled up around an egg."

"I do hope so, my heat makes it hard to concentrate on anything and the pain is excruciating." I replied wincing as another bout of pain shot though my core. My body's way of punishing me for not yet taking a mate.

The three days I spent on Dragons Edge went by in a blur. Between feeding and sleeping I had not done anything. Asides from trying to calm my heat through vigorous exercise and frequent dips into the bitter cold ocean. Feeling no better, I decided to fly back to Berk and hopefully have Hiccup keep me distracted enough to take my mind off my heat.  
I made it back to Berk by sunrise but the sight that lay before me was far from the green calm paradise I was accustomed to. Berk was heavily damaged, evidence of extensive fires were everywhere. Craters pockmarked the land and many houses had been demolished. Dark smoke curled into the air from some of the fires that had not yet been put out or taken under control.

"Stormfly report!" I roared.

She appeared with a frantic beat of her wings and replied with a quick explanation. The attack was of wild dragon origin but had been dealt with. There were no casualties and Hiccup had gotten my message.There was also a new human addition to the village. Landing on the island, I was immediately assaulted by a strong scent of a female Night Fury. She was also in heat but the strangest thing was that her scent caused a pulling sensation on my heart. It seemed to change direction when I turned. I realised what it could mean. _My life mate was here. She was the wild dragon._


	2. Return Of The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. Been really busy lately and didn't have time to edit/write.

**Chapter 2 Return of the lovers**   
**15 February 305**   
**Berk- Toothless Cove**   
**Astrid POV**

  
His hands. His hands were all I could think of for the next few hours. The powerful hands that pounded and shaped raw metal into beautiful works in the forge. The hands that so lovingly crafted the ring I now wore proudly on my left hand. The strong calloused fingers that had made me soar to the highest heavens and come crashing back down to earth again and again. The same hands that were now slowly grazing up and down my side. Fingers tracing patterns, leaving gooseflesh and a trail of fire under his touch.

  
The way he had put his entire heart and soul into showing his love for me, eyebrows furrowed in concentration just as if he was studying the most interesting dragon he had ever encountered. The way he would keep telling me how beautiful I was every time I came apart. It was all so intense and wonderful and so... utterly _Hiccup_. The last thoughts I had before joining him in deep sleep were how comforting his ash-leather scent was and _where my pants were._

  
I woke up under the soft furs of a bedroll insinuated against a firm but comfortable body. A tender weight resting across my hip and the most supple pillow under my head. Sighing with content I nuzzled into Hiccup's neck revelling in the care and love he had shown me last night. Then I realised that sometime during the night he had woken up to get the bedroll from his pack, laid me in it, dressed me and then joined me in slumber. Marvelling at how lucky I was to have gotten such a caring man as my fiancé I was jolted from my musings by his mumblings.

  
"Astrid my beautiful angel. How you fell for me I will never know.... Maybe the gods wanted to...."

  
At this I felt a twinge of hurt and concern. _Hiccup thinks he's not good enough for me. All those years of being bullied still affect him deeply. I love him so much he can't even begin to comprehend, but he doesn't know. I need to do something for him. I need to show how much I love him and above all, that I chose him because he is my ONLY love and I cannot bear to have him think otherwise._

  
"Mmmmm....Astrid...So soft and warm." He murmured, grunting a little and with a subtle shift of his hips, I realised that he was _hard_. Hard and pressing insistently into my thigh.

  
He was definitely dreaming. Dreaming about me apparently and from the way he was shifting around, he was having a really good dream. Realisation dawned upon me. Throughout the night he had given me his all, driving me to peak after peak. He was so focussed on me he hadn't spared a thought for himself. His selflessness reminded me of why I chose him, while other Vikings would spare no expense to get what they wanted, my Hiccup would spare no expense to give. This same selflessness was why I was currently reaching down to the drawstrings of his pants...

  
An hour later, after taking turns washing ourselves off in the lagoon we headed back to the village hand in hand. I couldn't help but smile broadly at the fact that I had given Hiccup such a good reward that he had to shuffle his every third step to make up for his slightly more tentative strides. He had come undone by my hand twice and he was now over sensitive.

  
As we walked past the village square, we were mobbed by the villagers demanding to know how our night went. There were laughs of how Hiccup couldn't possibly please me because he was a twig and a few guffaws about how I probably broke him during our passionate night. I dismissed them by merely lifting up my hand to show the ring and then clasping Hiccup's hand in mine, I dragged him into the great hall.

  
The moment we stepped into the great hall a loud rumble of " HA HA! There's me boy! Ha he's no boy any more, he's a man now. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, future chief of Berk and husband to the beautiful Astrid Hofferson!"

  
"So son. How was it? Spare no detail. I want to know EVERYTHING." Stoic said with a loud guffaw.

  
Hiccup was steadily turning red. His mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. I giggled at his dumbfounded face. He looked just like a Haddock out of water. I couldn't hold in my amusement any longer and burst out laughing.

  
"HA HA HA! You thought we.... You... Seriously thought!" I laughed.

  
Hiccup was still unable to form a coherent sentence instead turning even redder.

  
"We slept together but we didn't _sleep_ together." I finally managed to wheeze out while wiping a tear from my eye.

  
"That's not what it sounded like!" An all too familiar voice piped up behind us. Hiccup and I spun around only to come face to face with Snotlout.

"You were there?" I asked, fury rapidly replacing the blush in my cheeks.

  
"I only walked past the cove! I swear I didn't see anything! Stoic asked us to go looking for you guys when you didn't return for dinner!" Snotlout replied hastily raising his hands in a defensive gesture.

  
"Aye I asked the other teens to go looking for you two when you didn't return. When he came back and reported what he heard, I merely thought you were just very enthusiastic about Hiccup's proposal. I'm sorry if his report damaged your reputation in anyway." Stoic said. His voice full of apology.

  
"Well I guess it was an understandable mistake. We did share some passionate activity but we didn't have sex." I said anger sated. "Well nice talk. I'm sure you want to spend some time with your new fiancé." Stoic said a hint of mirth in his burly baritone as he gently pushed us out of the great hall and towards the Haddock household.

  
Standing outside the door to the house I had grown so familiar with over the last 5 years, I couldn't help but dream that one day soon, Hiccup and I would share one. For now, we headed up to his room. He had recently made a new loft extension for Toothless so now there was enough room for two beds. However, the sight that greeted us was one neither of us had expected for there was one twin-bedder instead of two single-bedders. The furs that covered it especially plush and the smell of love herbs filled the air.

  
Hiccup spluttered. "Astrid I didn't do this! I swear I know nothing about this!" He said quickly. Running forward to throw open the window and fling the herb bowl out of it. "I didn't plan this! I don't know who did this!" He was freaking out. Calmly I took hold of his flailing arms. Leaning forward I whispered in his ear. “I think it's actually kind of sweet. After all, your dad really thought we had done the deed already."

"But we didn't." Hiccup said, his eyes unfocused, gaze falling on the wooden floor.

  
"Yes but you still made me feel fantastic and you gave me the best night of my life so far." I said giving him my most affectionate smile. Flopping back onto the bed, I stretched out my limbs and arched my back, stretching out my aching core muscles and offering him a generous view of my chest. "I'm so _thoroughly_ exhausted by last night’s activities and this _huuuge_ bed is kind of lonesome. Care to join me?" I purred while Kicking off my boots and casting off my shoulder plates and armored skirt to the floor. Hiccup got the message and quickly pulled off his many layers of leather flight suit before hopping around trying to get his prosthetic off. Yanking it off and falling over at the same time, he landed in my embrace. Lips crushing to mine he knelt over me, taking in my flushed face and tousled hair. "Let's get some sleep then." He said with a goofy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they went home and slept for the rest of the day cos why not?


	3. Dovahkiin Comes To Berk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is national day so I was able to write a bit more. Yay! Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3 Dovahkiin comes to Berk**  
**16 February 305**  
**Berk-Dragons Bluff**  
**No POV**  
By the time the two lovers awoke from their slumber, it was late afternoon and the sun was beginning it's decent over the horizon.  
Abruptly the sky pulsed and changed from its usual lovely glow to a sickly lime green colour. The clouds rippled and roiled like one of Ghoti's stomach upset potions. Slowly the clouds started to swirl together into long strands of sticky green, picking up speed and forming a writhing vortex in the sky.

  
Disentangling herself from Hiccup's warm embrace, Astrid pulled on her leggings and gazed out the window. Fully expecting a perfect sunset to bring closure to her perfect day before enjoying dinner with her perfect man and falling asleep in his embrace all over again. What greeted her caused a knot to form in her chest. Fear. Fear was something a Hofferson does not possess she told herself.

  
Spinning around she jumped on the bed and roughly shook Hiccup awake. "Hiccup. HICCUP! WAKE UP! Something's happening!" She shouted at him eyes filled with dread, knuckles whitening with the sheer grip she was putting on his tunic.

  
"Alright alright what is it Astrid?" Hiccup replied. Wiping sleep from his bleary eyes. Jolting to his feet the moment he glanced out the window, nearly knocking Astrid over in the process, he proceeded to tug on his boots and prosthetic. Pulling Astrid out the door with large powerful strides, they joined the already forming crowd of large Vikings in the village square. The sky was behaving even weirder now, the cloud cover coalescing into a large white canvas. Soon images began to form within the clouds.

  
A proud warrior wearing exotic armour of a design not even Gobber recognised carrying an ornate shield made of what seemed to be interlocking plates of bone with golden metal worked into it, was running swiftly through the dense forest and away from whatever was chasing them. Reaching the edge of the cliff, the warrior leapt off without a moment’s hesitation. Making a movement with their shield, it instantly changed shape and became a large metal harness which the warrior pulled into their chest. Moulding to their body, the contraption unfurled becoming two perfect replicas of dragons wings. Hooking their arms into the straps, the warrior glided swiftly down the mountain before disengaging the flight harness and turning it back into a shield. The warrior barely had time to turn around before a massive black dragon was slamming into them. The warrior pinwheeled through the air, hitting a tree with a visible crack.

  
Pulling themselves to their feet, the warrior pulled away their now mangled and utterly useless helmet revealing long locks of black hair framing an intensely beautiful face. Wiping blood from her mouth, the warrior's mouth opened with the force of a silent battle cry. Charging forward, the woman reached out her hand. A blade, hilt shaped like a dragons body with a vicious length of orange-yellow fire clenched between its teeth formed in her outstretched hand.

  
Gasping in disbelief, the crowd pressed closer together, trying to get a better unobstructed view of the sky. The woman swung her sword through the air and caught the dragon in its face. Coming away with a snarl and a large gash over its right eye, the dragon swiped a huge clawed paw at the woman. Undeterred by the river of blood now flowing freely out of her abdomen, the woman dissipated her sword and reached into her pack. Pulling out a large scroll, the woman opened it and the clouds went white.

  
Golden light filled the sky. Pulsing faster and faster until a solid beam shone down onto the hill above the village square. That same woman now staggered out of the beam. The light dissipated, leaving a large circle of crisscrossing lines and strange runes where once was lush green grass. The woman took two wobbling steps forward before promptly falling to her knees and collapsing entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't be updating for the next few weeks. Prelim exams suck.


	4. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn wakes up on Berk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people who have graced my work with their eyes, I want to send a heartfelt thank you. I really enjoy writing and I hope it turns out well. As always comments and constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you continue to find my writing interesting. After all, even I don't know what my 16 year old brain can churn out.

**Chapter 4 The Awakening**  
**16 February 305**  
**Berk-Ghoti's Hut**  
**Aethera POV**  
I awoke feeling sore all over. Covered with bandages and the stink of dried blood. I took in my surroundings. I was definitely in a healers hut. Large vials of liquids and bundles of herbs dangled from the ceiling. I struggled to a sitting position wincing as the dull throb in my shoulder flared to searing white hot pain when I put weight on it. The largest bandage covered my body from just under my left breast to my right hip. A few ribs were clearly visible through the blood soaked bandage. I realised that I had been injured far worse than I thought when I was fighting Alduin.

  
At least whomever undressed me had the decency to leave my breast bindings and underwear on. I thought to myself. Forcing myself to stand, I hobbled over to my armour. Seeing that it was damaged but still wearable, I turned to look over my shield. Thankfully it was still intact. Whirring around and dropping into a defensive posture, I fixed my gaze on the door. It opened slowly to reveal a diminutive old woman leaning heavily on her staff. Mouth hanging open at my impossibly quick recovery.

Already feeling strength returning to my limbs, I questioned her. "Where am I? Who are you? What time is it?" She quickly threw some dirt on the floor and started scribbling in it with her staff. I hardly understood the runes but one caught my eye. The symbol for tree bark. Shoving her out of the way, I pushed open the door and ran out of the hut. Nearly falling over the wooden railing, I took in the sight of the place. The village was heavily populated and made primarily of wood and had many large structures with fish in them. Then I noticed the dragons. There were hundreds of them. Standing proudly on rooftops as if they owned the place. My anger flared. I vaulted over the railing and made my way swiftly down to the ground to the chagrin of the frantically gesticulating old healer behind me.

Landing heavily on my feet, I dropped into a crouch and made my way stealthily around the houses. Black scales caught my sight. My mind reeled. Alduin. Somehow he had made it to the exact same place I did. Rolling out from behind the house, I gathered breath into my lungs. If I was to kill him once and for all, I needed to...  
Auburn hair flashed into my vision. A scrawny lanky boy stood next to the dragon. Realising that the dragon was not Alduin, but a multi coloured spiky dragon gave me a moment’s hesitation but the boy standing so close to such a dangerous creature made my blood boil. Releasing the massive amount of energy I had collected into a focused blast towards the dragon in a mighty shout. _**FUS RO DAH!**_

The dragon sailed fifty feet through the air before coming to a bone crushing halt against the side of a house. Letting out a pained shriek, it called the other dragons to its aid. Soon dragons of every colour and shape surrounded me. I ran, luring them to the edge of the village. Firing of pulses of **_FUS_** now and again, I drew them all steadily with me. By now my lungs were beginning to burn with exhaustion. In my weakened state all I could think was to take as many of these vermin with me before I died a warrior’s death. After all, I had banished Alduin and saved Skyrim. The Dovahkiin was no longer needed. With a silent plea to the heavens and a whisper of "forgive me Achilles my love for not returning." Resigning myself to fate, I breathed in my last gulp of air. Feeling the last of my power coursing within me, I channeled it into my last words to the world. _ **YOL TOR SHUL!**_

Sending out a wave of fire 40 feet high, I was glad to see the dragons pulling back. My moment of happiness was short lived. They came back with a vengeance, snapping and snarling at me. I fell to my knees defeated. "Make it quick then, vile beasts" I replied malice dripping from every word.

  
"STOP!" Came a loud bellow from a huge red bearded man. Immediately the dragons stopped snarling. The dragons listened to him. Impossible! Then I realised that that same lanky boy had stepped between the dragons and me. His hands outstretched and the dragons becoming docile and starting to purr. Impossible was my last thought before darkness consumed me.

When I woke this time, I was in chains. Shackled to a pillar in a huge building, all eyes of the village were on me.

"Who are you?"

Straightening in my shackles, I summoned my most regal poise and looked the big red bearded man in his eyes.

"I am lady Aethera known as Dovahkiin- Dragonborn, slayer of the ten thousand dragons of Skyrim, banisher of Alduin, Uniter of the Imperial-Stormcloaks, wife of Queen Achilles and co-ruler of New Helgen." I replied curtly. Scowling internally at how ridiculous I must have looked listing my titles while wearing nothing but underclothes and chained to a pillar.

The big man eyes me skeptically. "Lady Aethera of Skyrim. I apologise for the way you have been treated but you did attack my village after we saved you and healed you. So pardon the shackles but we really need proof before we can trust you and please address me as Chief Stoic of Berk."

"I attacked your village?!" I gasped incredulously. "Your village is CRAWLING with dragons! The most vile and dangerous beasts on Nirn! I was trying to save your village from complete annihilation!"

"That's where you're wrong Mi'lady. My village has made peace with the dragons. My son Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III has made this possible. We have been living with them for the past 5 years. Life has never been better." Stoic replied proudly.

"And what were you doing with them prior to those 5 years?" I snarled.

"We... Well we were still fighting off their raids for the past "

"Which further proves my point. Dragons are dangerous and must be put to the sword. I have seen countless homesteads razed to the ground. My brother and parents were killed in one such attack. How long do you think the dragons will tolerate you before turning on you and razing your village too? Please Chief Stoic for the sake of your people; get rid of the dragons before it's too late."

"I'm afraid that will never happen Mi'lady" a nasal voice said. Stepping forward, that auburn haired lanky boy stood a meter away from me.

"You see, we have spent the last five years working hard to keep the peace with the dragons. I can assure you that if you just give us a chance, I will be able to change your mind about them. For 300 years, my ancestors fought and killed dragons. That was until I discovered that they are actually very intelligent creatures that are just misunderstood. I am sorry about the loss of your family but we lost loved ones too. I never knew my mother. She was taken by dragons when I was just a babe. So please lady Aethera give Berk a chance. Give me a chance. If not, we will have no choice but to consider you an enemy of Berk."

I mulled this over. I knew dragons were intelligent. _After all, I had learnt how to shout from Paarthunaax and made friends with Odahviing and Durnehviir._

"I suppose I have not acted in the most gracious manner and I apologise for any damage I may have caused. As for you Prince Hiccup. I shall consider your proposal."

"So no ones gonna freak that miss Dragonborn here is woman who is married to a queen? _**Or the fact that she can shoot fire from her mouth**_?" Called out a short but extremely burly young man.

Cries of "unnatural!" And "witch" carried through the air.

"By the way my names Snotlout with an S your highness. At your service. Has anyone told you how beautiful you are lately?" He continued.

I was infuriated. The nerve of this boy! Hitting on a married woman who had no interest in his gender at all. I responded with a low whisper of _**IIZ SLEN NUS.**_ The man instantly froze into an ice statue and I smirked at my handiwork.

"Where I'm from, anyone is allowed to marry as long as their love for each other is true. Many also have in-born magic of frost, lightning or fire. I see no reason why you should have a problem coming to terms with this, seeing as you have befriended _Dragons_. Now Chief Stoic would you be so kind as to unshackle me?"

"I suppose we should have treated you better seeing as you are a Queen. Henceforth, Lady Aethera will be staying in the foreign dignitary’s cottage until she leaves. She will be treated with utmost respect and will be allowed free roam of Berk." The vast Chief decreed.

Stoic came forward with a big metal key, unlocking my bindings. A young blonde woman stepped forward with a robe. I dressed and thanked her. Learning her name was Astrid. I could smell the scent of recent intimacy and Hiccup's hand on her waist told me that they were lovers. The way their eyes burned with young love told me that they were not yet married. Which means they were only engaged.

"Congratulations on your engagement Prince Hiccup and Lady Astrid. I wish you many years of happiness and marital bliss." I said while bowing deeply and holding the robe out like a cape. The couple simply smiled and blushed at my words.

Returning to Ghoti's healing hut, I cleaned myself and removed my bandages. Pleased that I was already starting to heal. Donning my armour, I noted with sadness that the dragonscale chest plate was heavily damaged and was almost useless. Reaching into my satchel, I recovered my last few scraps of dragon hide and patched it up as best I could. Satisfied that it would at least protect me from one more attack by Alduin, I left the hut and made my way to the large metal dome where I was told to meet prince Hiccup if I accepted his proposal.

Arriving at the massive stone enclosure, I read the sign. Their language was a bit different from Nord but I didn't have too much difficulty making sense of the sign. Berk Dragon Academy.

Stepping through the threshold, I was greeted by the fearsome sight of a huge brown dragon with heavy armor plating and a club for a tail. Standing in front of it was a man equally vast. He introduced himself as Fishlegs and his tamed dragon as Meatlug.

Next was Snotlout with a massive red dragon that was on fire. "Hookfang showboat!" He shouted. The dragon responded by burning a hole in the back of his pants. I laughed at this before turning my attention to the far more interesting two headed dragon.

I had never seen anything like it before. The twins standing in front of it introduced themselves. "I'm Ruffnut and I'm Tuffnut" they said, finishing the sentence with a resounding head butt. Their dragon imitated their actions, causing a small fireball to ignite. "And this is Barf n Blech." They said in unision.

Next was Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup said his dragon had left Berk for a short while for mating reasons and was due to return soon. His dragon was a Night Fury, the fastest dragon that existed. It was known previously at the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. It's speed matched only by its power, a Night Fury never misses its target and has the added ability of echolocation. His dragon was also the alpha of Berk which means he was the king of dragons. I seethed internally at this. The only dragon king I knew was Alduin and he was evil incarnate.

A smile graced my face as I turned to greet Astrid. My smile faltering as she introduced her Deadly Nadder. It was same one I had blasted away from Hiccup. I gulped as the dragon's eyes narrowed and its barbed tail raised into firing position. I had not thought to bring my shield so I was utterly defence less. I only hoped that my Dragonscale armour would provide enough protection from the sharp spines. As its tail reached optimal position, I stepped back reflexively into a defensive stance, _Dragonbane_ forming in my hand.

Realising what was happening, Astrid's eyes went wide. Jumping in front of me with her arms outstretched, she shouted "Stormfly NO!" The dragon immediately lowered its tail but kept its eyes locked on me. I straightened and willed Dragonbane to dissipate.

"Whew that was a close one." Astrid sighed. "I apologise she's usually not like this. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Oh I think it's actually my fault. I attacked her when I first awoke. I thought she was herding Prince Hiccup to her nest for a meal."

"Then I think you owe her an apology lady Aethera." She huffed, giving me a nudge towards the spiny blue and yellow dragon.

I spluttered me _apologising_ to a dragon?  _NEVER!_

Never in my life had I thought I would come so close to a dragon and not be plunging my blade into its heart. Taking a tentative step forward, I mentally braced myself as I said "I Lady Aethera formally apologise to Stormfly the Deadly Nadder for unjustly attacking her." I forced myself to one knee with my right fist on my breast, legs quietly poised for a hasty retreat. Then the most unexpected and beautiful thing happened. The dragon dipped its head down and gave me a nod. It's breath coming hot and heavy on my face. Rising to my feet, I gave Astrid a small smile before turning tail and running out of the ring and into the forest to analyse and think over what just happened.

_BY THE NINE, I JUST APOLOGISED TO A DRAGON!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Math papers suuuuuuuuuck. Hope you enjoy this stress-driven chapter.


	5. One They Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aethera confronts Alduin on Berk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but needed to write after completing 4 papers and having tuition. Enjoy!  
> As always all the characters and stuff from Dreamworks and Bethesda belong to them, I don't own any of it.

**Chapter 5 One They Fear**   
**16 February 305**   
**Berk- Toothless Cove**   
**No POV**

Running aimlessly through the forest, Aethera found herself in a naturally occurring cove. With one side covered with comforting shade and the other bubbling with a crystal clear waterfall. Immediately settling into a cross legged position, Aethera emptied all thoughts from her mind and focused on the events of the last few days. She had banished Alduin again; and herself apparently along with him. She had made new friends with people who not only co existed with dragons but also rode them. But most of all, she had spent far too many days away from the loving embrace of Achilles. Every head of blonde hair and pair of blue eyes forcing the image of her tear streaked face into her mind. She had parted with her wife with a promise to return but the heavy possibility of her not returning straining the thread of that promise.

 **-Flashback-**  
**New Helgen- Queens’s quarters.**   
**Aethera POV**

"Why do you have to go?" Whimpered Achilles tears welling in her crystal blue eyes.

"Because I have to my love. It is my destiny to fight and end Alduin. The fate of the world rests on me. You know I would gladly let the world be destroyed if I could have but a moment more with you, but I cannot change fate. I have seen it. I must stop him now before he reawakens all the dragons and my efforts of the last 5 years would have been for naught."

"Please just let me have one more day with you. I cannot bear to let you go now knowing that you are going to face the one thing that can take you away from me. At least let me come with you to the mountain. I promise I will surround myself with a thousand wards and atronachs. Just please, let me come with you!" Achllies pleaded with me pulling me close and nestling her nose in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"No Achllies. You will not be anywhere near that mountain. If anything happens to you, the world would no longer have to fear Alduin they would have to fear me. I will stay one more day but that is all. I'm sorry I must do this. I love you so much mere words cannot express it. However we do need to keep this world around. At least until we are old and dying and we have no more use for it, then and only then does it have my permission to die. You see Achllies, I am saving the world for you. If you're not there to share it with me, it's not worth it. So please stay here in the palace where I know you'll be safe."

"P-Promise me. Promise me you'll come home safe. If you don't, I might just freeze the whole world over again."  
The image of the world encased in the unearthly glow of Achllies's magic flashed to my mind. It had only lasted an instant but to me, it had been for a thousand years, trapped and unmoving before I had gotten her to lose control by kissing her. My breath hitched. It was after all what caused us to fall in love.  
"I promise." I whispered to her. "I lady Aethera solemnly and sincerely pledge that I will return to my wife Queen Achllies of New Helgen. I deal this contract with a kiss." Leaning in, I captured her lips in mine and lowered us onto the bed. Giving ourselves to each other over and over again the next day, I left finally on my quest. Not once looking back at her tear streaked face.

**-End Flashback-**

Tears now running freely down her face, Aethera slowly came to terms with the possibility that she might never get to set her eyes on her beautiful wife ever again. Never get to caress her cheek or share the passions of their love again.

Taking the Loverstone locket from her neck (a parting gift from Achilles), Aethera gazed at the lovely portrait of the Queen in a regal red dress but relaxed and smiling broadly.

Tapping into the connection that the stone offered and concentrating she spoke to the stone.

"Achilles my love. If you can hear me it means I have failed to kill Alduin. I am banished with him to a strange new world. One where the people have made peace with the dragons. The scroll is damaged. I cannot return. I'm sorry. Iloveyou." She said frantically before the connection broke.

Sobbing pitifully, Aethera failed to notice the twin sets of footsteps making their way closer to her until they were right behind her.

"Lady Aethera are you ok?" Hiccup asked her full of concern.

"I-I'm fine. Yes. Thank you for asking. I just miss someone very deeply and coming to terms with the fact that I may never see her again has left me in such a broken mess as you can see." She answered before launching into another fit of shoulder wrenching sobs.

"You miss her don't you? Your wife queen Achilles was it? How long has it been?" Astrid asks laying a comforting hand on the brunette's shaking shoulder.

"Three months. It's been three months since I last saw her. It was before I left to hunt and kill Alduin." Aethera sobs.

"Alduin? Is that the big black dragon you were fighting in the vision?" Hiccup asks. His curiosity peaked.

"Yes Alduin the world eater. Firstborn of Akatosh. Ragnarok incarnate. It is my destiny as Dragonborn to end his hold on our world forever... but I failed and now he is loose somewhere in your world. I know I do not belong here. In your world at least, the constellations are far too different from those of Skyrim and there is no Magicka conduit here. It is very possible I will never be able to see my Achilles again. The Elder Scroll I used is extremely unpredictable. It was only supposed to banish Alduin. However it not only didn't succeed, it brought me along with him." Aethera replied forlornly.

Hiccup tensed at the reply. "So no reason why we should be worried about that same dragon heading right for Berk right? I mean you did win against him once right?"

"HE'S COMING HERE?! HOW LONG DO WE HAVE?" The dragonborn shouted. Sadness giving way to anger. "I must end it. I must end it here. If I fail, your world will also face his wrath. I lost my world and love to him but I won't let it happen to yours." Jaw clenching in resolution, the dragonborn summoned her sword and sprinted back to the village.

"Ehh.. About an Hour?!" Hiccup called after her.

It was nightfall. The great beast descended from the sky. Shadowy wings spread and maw open in a challenging roar. A roar immediately answered by a shout of _**JOOR ZAH FRUL.**_  Instead of fire breath, meteors fell from the sky, smashing into buildings and setting the cliff on fire.

Falling out of the sky, Alduin bellowed his pain. Landing before Aethera he let out another roar. "You have learned the words that defile Dov Dovahkiin. You call yourself Dragonborn but do you even understand the language you speak? Do you use it for anything else except destruction?" Alduin taunted.

"I only use it in the manner I have been thought. By your brother Paarthunaax no less."  
Running forward the woman hacked and slashed at the downed dragon. Finally plunging her sword into the dragon’s heart, the brave warrior was knocked away. Flying through the air and smacking into the cliff behind her.

"Arrogant fool!" The black dragon roared, shadowy tendrils of black sand billowed out of its body. "I suppose I must thank you. Your sword freed my soul from its pitiful physical binding. I am now free and able to do my duty." Rising up into the sky, the dragon began growing larger. It's pure shadow form blocking out the moon and as it breathed in, the sea, the raging fires and columns of rock were sucked into its insatiable black maw. Nothing, not even the light from the moon escaping.

Closing its jaws with a snap, the dragon lowered its gaze on the only mortal that could challenge it. "You still hold the soul of a dragon so let's see if that nasty trick of yours works on you." With a mighty roar, the dragon shouted laughing manically.

Twin shouts of _**JOOR ZAR FRUL**_ echoed through the night.

Twin screams of agony followed suit.


	6. The Bond

**Chapter 6 The Bond**   
**16 Feburary 305**   
**Berk- Cliffs of Paradise**   
**No POV**

Human and dragon writhed on the ground in agony. White light surrounded them filling the air with a thrum. (An: Sovngarde from Skyrim soundtrack) The light seemed to pulsate and grow as if it had a mind of its own. Rocking between human and dragon, the light pulled at the essences within them, drawing out blinding golden light from the human and a deep purple shade from the dragon. The essences flowed and melded together in the strange light, each time becoming more and more mixed. The gold now containing shards of deep purple and the purple containing a heavy core of gold. The essences finished their dance and promptly retreated into their respective bodies with the strange light fading.

Human and dragon awoke with shared gasps of breath. “What have you done to me?!” They both shouted at each other. The human formed her sword, the dragon bared his fangs. The two adversaries began circling each other.

“You took my world from me! You stole my life! I will never get to see her again!” the woman cried.

“This is your own doing you insolent human! If you had not used the scroll you would not be trapped here. I however am free to ravish this world as I see fit. See how foolish you are to challenge Alduin the world eater!” the dragon roared, standing on its hind legs and spreading its shadowy wings menacingly.

The adversaries launched into battle, blazing sword meeting razor claws. Fire breath meeting shadow-sand. Light fighting dark. Again and again they clashed, neither giving the other any quarter. Blade flashed against claw in the deadly dance of battle. The stunned audience of Vikings could only gape and stare.

Gobber looked to Stoic. “Just ‘ike the old days eh! Wacha say we ‘elp the lass.” The Chief replied with an affirmative nod before drawing his axe and running towards the combatants. Hammer-fist and War axe swung through the air, colliding with a pulsing wall of golden-purple light. The arena walls held fast to anything the Vikings could throw at it. Nothing from sword to catapult nor even dragon-fire made it through the barrier.

The Vikings stood outside the barrier jostling and pushing for a better view of the fight. Astrid pulled Hiccup onto Stormfly and took to the skies. Hoping to get Aethera out of the area the moment the barrier dropped.

**Inside the barrier**

Dragon and human panted in exhausted. Aethera was beginning to feel funny. The world around her felt too bright even though it was night. Her already heightened senses now on overdrive, the sounds and smells giving her a massive headache. To top it all off, she was fighting her mortal enemy, the one responsible for destroying her life. Rushing forward, she summoned a second sword in her left hand. Now dual wielding swords of pure fury, the Dragonborn advanced in a flurry of frenzied strikes. _YOU WILL DIE DRAGON!_   

Alduin was confused and angry. One moment he had access to every possible reality. Living in omnipotence and reveling in the moment where he would destroy the only human that could threaten him. The next, he was cut off from his power. His body also began to change. It became sleeker and his scales felt like they were burning. He roared out in agony, his roar slowly tapering off into a feminine whimper. The pain suddenly stopped. He was now she. The dragon was used to taking many different forms but she had never been forced into one like this. The next thing she knew, the Dragonborn was slashing through her throat. The dragon responded in kind, sending a shadow-tendril right through the woman’s chest. Dragon and human froze, both taking in the fact that they had inflicted mortal wounds on each other.

Strands of golden sand flowed from each of their wounds. The twin strands of sand flowed along the ground before rising up and intertwining with the other. Twin wounds shone with a brilliant light as they knit themselves back together, leaving no mark or blemish. Alduin and Aethera dropped to their knees, the barrier around them dissipating.

(An: Bold: Alduin. Italics: Aethera)

 **“HUMAN DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?”** The enraged dragon screeched.

_“What? How are we communicating?”_

**“You have sealed us with a soul bond. You now share my immortality and power, while I share your humanity and conscience. As Dov, we represent aspects of reality. I am destruction. With this bond our destiny has been sealed. We are now the guardians of the end times. I was warned this would happen”**

_“Great. I'm still going to kill you.”_

**“That would be unwise human. You would die with me. As unfortunate as this is, it is destiny. You and I are destined to work together. I must consult with my father. I will return soon.”**

_“You vile beast I swear on my life I will kill you!”_

The shadowy dragon lifted off into the night, body changing further. Its shape becoming more streamlined, as the dragon sped away from Berk a rising whine accompanying it; leaving the raven haired beauty to collapse into the dirt.

 **3 weeks later**  
**Aethera POV**

Fire filled my lungs, my veins were burning and my bones felt like they had been replaced with glass shards. Coughing and spluttering I forced my heavy eyes to open. Swirling hues of brown, pink and yellow swam in my vision. Blinking away the haze, I came face to face with Ghoti. She stuck a needle in my neck, forcing my mouth to involuntarily open. Slopping a bubbling green liquid down my throat, she removed the needle and smirked at me. Coughing and gagging on the liquid, I tried to sit up. The motion caused my vision to blur and the world went dark again.

I awoke again to the sound of Ghoti scratching madly into dirt. I tried to move but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t move a muscle. I heard talking between Stoic and a man with a heavy accent.

“Ghoti what happened? _Scribbling_ Ghoti says the lass have just gone through a very… Ox tilling? WHACK. Tiring! Yeah tiring ‘xperience, and she should be fine in a few days. Scratching She says that what the dragon the lass were fighting was the embodiment of Ragnarok. Because of her Dragonblood, the lass formed a, erm Soul Bond with the dragon? Sooo the lass is now immortal and the protector of the end times. Oh and she says she saw all this in a vision.” The man finishes and I lose the world again.

 _If I could somehow learn how to work with Alduin, I could use it to travel back to Skyrim and bring Achilles here, after all things have gotten boring in Skyrim. I have already travelled to every corner of the continent and there was no more adventure. Achilles herself wanted to give the kingdom to her thane and move away with me._ I thought to myself, mind racing. _I'm immortal! Now I will be able to stay with Achilles for ever!_ Making up my mind, I forced myself to move. Internally screaming, I willed my limbs to obey me.

The rising growl in the room as becoming unbearable my head pounded and my eyes watered. Then I realized the sound was coming from my own mouth. Slamming my jaws shut, I began to sob. I had no idea what was happening to me, just that it _hurt_. My eyes burst open and my limbs started to obey me. Pushing myself off the bed, I pushed my way through the fog that veiled my surroundings. Pushing open the wooden door, I found myself outside my bedroom within the guesthouse. Approaching the mirror in the living room, I initially did not recognize myself. For the woman looking back at me was not the strong muscular raven haired beauty I had been for years but a skinny and bony wretch with dull hair and sullen eyes. I pulled on a pair of cotton leggings and shirt before leaving for the great hall.

Laughter and voices rang from the building. Stumbling my way forward, I cracked open the door and stepped into the mead hall. Immediately silence descended on the Vikings and again, all eyes were on me. I stepped into the hall before my knee buckled and I fell forward and being caught by Snotlout. “Don’t worry princess; I will be your Viking in shining armor. Snotlout at your service” I tried to resist his hold but I was too weak. He snaked his hand around my waist and carried me bridal style to the Chief’s table.

“How long was I out?” I croaked.

“You have been unconscious for three weeks Lady Aethera.” Stoic rumbled. I winced at his voice, everything was so loud. Snotlout seated me in front of the Chief and settled onto the bench beside me.

Sitting beside the chief were Hiccup and Astrid. They now wore bands on their fingers, Hiccup a black scaly one and Astrid the same colourful ornate ring. I winced internally again. Their happy smiles and the way they kept stealing loving glances at each other jogged something in my memory. “I must find my wife!” I stated loudly, pulling myself out of the hall and heading to the cliffs. “Alduin! Alduin, please, if you can hear me I need you. Please come.” I said weakly to the air before passing out again.


	7. Preparations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid talk about the all important ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all 123 wonderful readers that have spared a glance at my work. I appreciate the support and I look forward to continuing this story with your support. As always, comments and criticism are welcome. Also I do not own any of the things that belong to Bethesda or DreamWorks.

**Chapter 7 Preparations**   
**16 Feburary 305**   
**Berk-Great Hall**   
**No POV**

After the great black beast fled the Vikings surged forward. The clamour of frantic shouts of "Healer! Get the Healer!" rose above the screeches and howls of the dragons.

"Stormfly lets go!" Astrid yelled after hoisting the unconscious body of the Dragonborn onto the colourful dragon's back. Swooping through the air, they landed outside Ghoti's hut.

Hobbling around the room, Ghoti ground herbs, threw rocks and snapped bones. Throwing the ingredients into the fire, a ghostly image of Aethera atop Alduin appeared. The duo were surrounded by a million spheres. The image changed, now showing two lights, one gold and one purple fusing together. The lights formed into a human and dragon figure. The purple light, tinged with gold went back into the dragon. The gold, with shards of purple, went back into the human. Ghoti gasped, now understanding the situation. Scattering dirt onto the floor, Ghoti began writing. Hiccup burst into the hut, colliding into Ghoti's horizontally outstretched staff. Satisfied that she had stopped the boy's momentum, the elder went back to scribbling in the dirt.

Realisation dawning on his face when he read the runes, Hiccup took Astrid's hand and dragged her out of the hut, answering her protests with "Astrid, there's nothing we can do for her. She has formed a soul bond with the dragon. Her body is just adjusting to it. Ghoti has her covered okay? Come on. We gotta start planning our wedding remember?"

Astrid reluctantly agreed. After all, the dragon was gone and the village was safe and Aethera was in good hands. _Better to hold the ceremony soon before something else happens_ she thought to herself.

Walking down the dark hill hand in hand, Hiccup and Astrid made their way to the Haddock household. Pulling open the door, they were greeted with the broad grins of Stoic and Gobber.

“By Thor! I haven’t seen a fight between man and dragon like that in years! Almost makes me miss the good o’ days.” Gobber said.

“My son. I trust Lady Aethera is okay?”

“Yes dad. She’s fine. Actually, Astrid and I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Alright then laddie, spill the beans.” Gobber said, leaning forward.

“Alone Gobber, please” said Astrid, putting a hand on Gobber’s shoulder.

“Alright lass. I bet I know what this is about! I expect a niece or nephew soon!” The one armed Viking chuckled before leaving the house, closing the door with his peg-leg.

“Dad.”

“Yes son?”

“ _HiccupproposedtomeandIsaidyes_!” Squealed Astrid, unable to hold in her excitement anylonger.

“Translation, we’re getting married dad!” Hiccup laughed.

“That’s excellent news son! Your mother would be so proud. Who ever thought our little hiccup could win the heart of the mighty and beautiful Astrid!” Stoic said with a thunderous laugh.

Hiccup tensed at his father’s words. He still felt that he wasn’t adequate for Astrid and never will be. Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, Astrid spoke up. “Sir, I really love Hiccup and I want to spend as much of the rest of my life with him as possible so I would really appreciate it if you could help us plan our wedding.” Flashing her most dazzling smile. “Plus I don’t know how long I will be able to resist your son’s charms. It is extremely difficult for me to wait until we are married for him to ravish me like I want him to.”

“Yeah dad! You can’t possibly keep this much raw Viking contained for much longer!” Hiccup said, gesturing to all of himself.

“You know, there’s no reason for the two of you to abstain before your marriage. Viking law doesn’t say anything about it, just that you have to be witnessed consummating on your wedding night. Valka and I conceived you before we were married Hiccup.”

“But we want to.” The couple said in unision.

“I was always thought that I should keep my virtue until I was married.” Astrid said.

“And I want to keep our first time special.” Hiccup added. _And I also want to give Astrid the chance to back out before I ruin her._

“How about we hold your wedding in four weeks time, that way we have a week to prepare the ceremonial swords and garb, two to prepare for the feast and one to finish the decorations.”

“Sounds great dad! Astrid anything you want to add?”

“I haven’t actually made a wedding band for Hiccup, I just have the marriage contract.”Astrid said, holding up the parchment and showing Stoic the beautiful band that now wound around her finger.

“Well then lassie, I think you better get cracking! You don’t want to be stuck at the altar without a ring to exchange do you?” Stoic rumbled good naturedly. “For today, I think we all had a rather exciting day. Run on home Astrid and Hiccup upstairs in bed now. Gonna need you well rested tomorrow to work on the swords.”

“Actually sir, I’m going to sleep with Hiccup if that’s okay with you? Not to fool around of course. Just to sleep.” Stoic smiled and nodded getting up from his chair, he turned and walked into his room.

Leading Astrid up the stairs to his bedroom, Hiccup smiled at his beautiful fiancée. As soon as Astrid closed the door behind her, Hiccup began to take off his shirt and shrugged off his boots. Suddenly freezing as he remembered that Astrid was right behind him. Turning around red faced, he was met with the admiring Gaze of Astrid. _He really isn’t a twig anymore._ Astrid thought as her eyes roamed over the lean rippling muscles of Hiccups bare chest.

Astrid also began to take off her shoulder pads and skirt, removing her shirt, Hiccup turned away blushing. “You can look you know. I’m already yours. I look forward to letting you get to know every inch of me. In fact,” reaching forward and pulling Hiccup around to face her, she continued. “I want you to feel what you do to me.” Taking Hiccup’s hand, the blonde brought it up to her chest and placed it over her fluttering heart.

Quickly stripping off their other garments, the lovers changed into their night clothes. Climbing into bed together, they curled up against each other before their eyelids grew heavy.

“Good night Astrid.”

“Good night my love.”

Relaxing into Hiccup’s side, Astrid quickly fell asleep to the steady thump of her fiancées heartbeat. Hiccup stayed awake a little longer listening to the slow puffs of air escaping from the sleeping beauty. Brushing a strand of hair away from her eye, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before joining her in the realm of dreams.

**-The Next Day-**

Astrid woke first. She stretched her back and relished in the satisfying pop as her neck cracked. Lifting her gaze to Hiccup’s handsome face, relaxed with sleep she brushed away a stand of hair covering his eye before lightly tracing her fingertip over the light dusting of freckles on his nose. Cupping a hand on his cheek, she proceeded to pepper kisses from the top of his forehead, over his eyes and nose before finally stopping over his mouth. Lips poised above lips, Astrid admired his face again before she leaned forward to claim his lips.

“Hiccup...Its...time...to...wake...up.” she cooed, pressing a kiss to his lips every time she paused.

“Mherlgh. Five more minutes ‘strid.” Hiccup mumbled before falling back to sleep again.

“You get to spend the whole day with me today, plus we have to plan for our wedding.”

“Mornings...are _evil_.” Hiccup whispered. Pure contempt burning in his half-lidded eyes.

“Come on now, the sun is rising and the terrible terrors are singing. The village will be up soon. Get up my love.” _I never knew Hiccup was not a morning person. One more adorable thing to add to my list._ Astrid thought to herself.

Getting tired of her fiancées refusal to get up, Astrid sat up with a huff and braced herself for the animated outburst she knew would soon follow. Leaning back on the bed, she pulled off the pelt Hiccup had wrapped himself in. Unrolling like a carpet, Hiccup found himself unceremoniously dumped onto the hard wooden floor. Landing with a loud thump, he launched into one of his animated outbursts.

“What the Hel Astrid?! You don’t wake someone up by throwing them out of bed! I could have broken my back or got seriously injured!” He complained, nasal tone even more pronounced due to morning sinus with arms and shoulders flailing around as he talked.

“Well someone refused to wake up to my morning kisses, so I had to improvise.” Astrid laughed. “Now get changed Hiccup, we have a long day ahead of us.” Standing up, the young woman toed her way across the cold floor and stepped into the adjoining bathroom to get ready for the day. Stepping into the shower, she paused as an idea formed in her mind. Turning around, she cracked open the bathroom door to find her fiancée finally sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Hiccup, care to join me? I had Stormfly heat up the water already. This way we can save water and get ready faster.” Her face heating up at the thought that Hiccup would be seeing her wholly naked for the first time. She hardly had time to flinch back from the door as Hiccup flung it open and started to pull off his shirt. Kicking off his leggings, he walked Astrid back into the shower, claiming her lips the whole way pulling back to admire the beautiful curves of his soon to be wife. His eyes traveled slowly down her body, over the swell of her breasts and lavishing his gaze over the creamy white expanse of her flat belly before halting his gaze at the apex of her thighs. His gaze met Astrid’s as he realized she too had been admiring his body. Her breath hitched as she took in the sight of his lower dragon at its full size and in plain view. Up till now, she only had a rough estimation of him from their time in the cove. He isn't such a hiccup in _some_ areas. Astrid thought to herself, licking her lips salaciously.

“Someone’s excited.” She chuckled. “Just a case of morning wood caused by cuddling with my oh so sexy wife to be.” He grinned sheepishly. Eyes gleaming with mirth, the blonde vixen leaned forward and brushed herself tantalisingly against the young man before whispering into his ear. “Then we should give him something to really get excited about.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two lovers exited the house, they were met with the cheering and congratulations of Vikings walking by on their way to the great hall for the celebratory feast held in celebration of the successful proposal.

Spending the next few weeks doing all the preparations was pure torture. The lovers had never been so busy. Waking up at the crack of dawn day after day, running around the village making sure everything was in order. Checking on everything from the cake to the seating arrangement to even the shingles on the roof of the great hall. By the end of the day, they were so tired they flopped into bed together and fell asleep in each other’s arms before repeating the same obsession the next day. Finally, after three weeks worth of preparations, the village was almost ready for the ceremony, a full week ahead of schedule. That night, the Vikings shared in a happy supper, celebrating the good work that the whole village had done. Laughter and drunken singing filled the air as the Vikings swapped tales of their past exploits and argued over who had contributed the most help to the preparations. Then the door creaked open.

In walked the last thing they expected to see. A figure, undeniably female and dressed in rough cotton clothes stepped through the doorway. It looked like a walking corpse; grey sallow skin clung to its bones. Its dull eyes slowly scanned over the room. Taking an agonizing step forward, the creature stumbled a bit before its knee buckled and Snotlout dove forward to catch it. The only thing that gave away its identity was its long black hair. The Vikings let out a collective gasp of Aethera?  
Snotlout carried the weakened woman to the Chief’s table. Setting the woman down, she looked around quickly, pain evident on her features. Her eyes wandered aimlessly before settling on the soon to be wedded couple in front of her. Shooting up from her seat, the once proud warrior hobbled her way out of the great hall with a great exclamation of “I must find my wife!” before collapsing on the ground outside.

The Vikings cradled the shriveled warrior back to Ghoti’s hut before returning to the hall to celebrate that their esteemed foreign warrior had finally woken from her coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but fluffy chapter because I have been really busy lately and didn't have time to write. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up by Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles starts her journey to find Aethera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm currently taking a break from above the sky due to being busy with school and having acute writers block. Finals are in 3 weeks time after that I'll be free to write loose!

**Chapter 8 Not Gone Just Lost**   
**16 Sun’s Dawn 4th Era 202**   
**Skyrim- New Helgen Council Chamber**   
**No POV**

The council chamber is a flurry of activity as aides and servants rush about. In the centre of the large blue and gold domed room, the council is gathered. Seated around the twin thrones, are the council members. Representatives of the 10 sentient races of Skyrim. In clockwise order, the representatives are announced.

“Councilman Anorak, representative of the Stormcloaks. General Tullius, representative of the Imperial army. Moon-walker Kharjo, representative of the Khajiit caravans. Councilman Nic’tek, representative of the Redguards. Councilwoman Lorana, representative of the Thalmor . Demicla, representative of the Hist. Cylthia, Ambassador to the Bosmer. Christina, Champion of the Breton. Chief Ghak of the Orcs.” The crier announced.

“Greetings my esteemed council.” Queen Achilles of New Helgen rose and gave a welcoming rap of her staff. The representatives replied with bows and greetings of their own.

“I have gathered you today to discuss the future of Skyrim. In the last three years, my wife Queen Aethera has achieved a great many things. She has united the Nords of Skyrim, pacified the dragon uprising and made peace between Skyrim and the Thalmor. Today, we usher in a new age for Skyrim, an age of peace and harmony. Therefore, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the Jarl’s , the Emperor and the Thalmor have agreed to make Skyrim a sovereign country under the rule of this council.” The Queen said, rising to her feet and raising her goblet up high.

“I propose a toast to thank the divines for this great change in Skyrim and to show our gratitude to the Dragonborn for all she has done.”

The council rose and with great shouts of joy and celebration, they drained their goblets. The reporters seated in the balconies above cheering and shouting at the wonderful news. The celebratory music started and all the occupants of the palace began to dance around, the council chamber turning into a party ballroom in an instant. Outside the palace and all throughout Skyrim, the celebrations spread as rapidly as the good news reached the crowds that had been waiting with bated breath for the past month.  
Achilles suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. Staggering backwards, she tripped over her dress before falling backwards onto her back, panting heavily as her body started to twitch and spasm. The celebratory shouts of joy gave way to cries of alarm and panic. The royal guards drew their swords and started to push back the onlookers, forming a blockade around the downed Queen. The royal physician sprinted forward and threw off his medical satchel. His assistants quickly put up privacy wards as the physician began to cut the Queen’s bodice looser. Casting a healing spell, his beaded sweat poured down even more profusely as the Queen continued to writhe on the floor below him. Pouring every possible antidote and healing potion down the Queen’s throat did nothing. The laborious breaths of the Queen becoming shallower and slower before she drew her last breath.

“I failed. The Queen is dead.” The physician murmered.

Gasps of disbelief and horror rose from the crowd when the wards fell. The Queen lay there, legs bent at awkward angles, blue eyes glazed over in eternal sleep. Suddenly a blue glow began to emanate from the Fallen Queen, enveloping her body. The blue figure of light floated slowly to its feet before the light faded to reveal the Queen, alive and now dressed in a flowing gown made of shimmering blue energy. Thrusting out her hand, her eyes blazed with blue fire.

“Foolish mortal assassin, I am a daughter of time. I am immortal. I have existed from the beginning of time and will live until it ends.” Pulling a man clad in Thalmor finery towards her, the Queen spoke again. “I have seen your birth. Your destiny had so many different paths, alas in this life; you have chosen to assassinate me.” The man was engulfed in blue fire and a vortex of shimmering energy, disappearing into blue tinged flakes.

Slowly lowering herself to the floor, the Queen extinguished her flames before addressing the stunned crowd. “I have returned him to the currents of time. He will restart his cycle in the next life. Please everyone, return to your party, I am fine.” Achilles said before turning around and heading through the royal entrance to the council chamber, flanked by her guards and the royal physician.

“Hroval, do not fret, there is nothing you could have done to save me. The poison was made by the dark brotherhood. There is no cure for the poison distilled from the moon-Lilies of Sithis. You will still keep your job in the palace not to worry." The Queen said, throwing open her bedchamber doors.  
"I am very thankful for your forgiveness your majesty. Will you be all right tonight, is there anything else you need?" Hroval said, still slightly in shock that his Queen was actually an immortal being.

"I think I will be fine for the rest of the night. However please have a maid draw me a bath and bring a platter of chocolate and some herbal tea that poison did leave me quite drained."

"Your wish is my command your majesty." Hrothgar said before bowing deeply and leaving the Queen.

Reclining into the wolf skin couch in her reading room, the Queen waited for the maids to come and draw her bath. Changing into her nightgown, Achilles rested her hand over her locket, relishing in its comforting weight against her chest. "Return home soon my love." She whispered lovingly to the locket.

As the maidservants came into the chambers to fill the bath, Achilles ate the fine chocolate treats her wife so much enjoyed. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was her wife who was the one popping the treats into her mouth instead of her own fingers.

Sipping the strong herbal tea, the daughter of time undressed and lowered herself into the bath. Taking off the locket, she held it in her hand and admired the portrait of Aethera standing proudly in her armour, flanked by Councilman Kharjo and her shield-sister Lydia. Her proud features glowing in the sun. She looked as handsome as she had on their wedding day. No matter if she was in an elegant dress or full battle armour, Aethera was the most beautiful woman Achilles had ever set her eyes on. Their love had lasted for a thousand years. After all, they had met when Achilles froze the world in time.

 **-Flashback-**  
**6 Years ago**

The daughter of time ran, dragged along by the Raven-haired beauty she had met only hours before.

“Keep your head down and follow me. I will protect you keeper of the scroll.” The woman said, pushing the blonde under an overturned tree.

“A-Achilles. My name is Achilles.”

“Okay, Achilles we are in a very dangerous situation. We have about half an army of bounty hunters on our heels. You are unarmed and have possession of an item of power which I need to fulfill my destiny.”

Arrows whistled through the air, landing with soft thuds in the ground less than a meter away from the stump the women were hiding behind. “Wish me good luck.” The warrior said. The daughter of time hesitated. _She is so beautiful. If she dies, I will never get the chance to be with her._ Reaching forward and pulling the black haired beauty close, Achilles kissed the woman fully on the lips. “Good luck my brave warrior.” Blushing and grinning widely, the woman dashed out of cover and pulled open her shield, converting into a rapid fire Dwarven crossbow. Firing off bolt after bolt, the warrior mowed down the first wave of hunters. _Clickclickclick_ the sound of the empty firing mechanism echoed through the forest. The silence exchanged for a cacophony of battle cries and shouts. Pulling out her steel sword, the warrior ran forward into the fray with a battle cry of her own. Slashing left and right, dancing between blades and clubs the warrior danced the dance of death. An unstoppable force of death, hunter after hunter fell at the blade of the Shield-Maiden. Running her sword through the last Orc hunter, the warrior finished him off with her Thu’um. Kicking the lifeless body off her sword into the now red stained dirt, the Dragonborn turned proudly to smile at the daughter of time.

A mage suddenly uncloaked himself behind the warrior, preparing to plunge his dagger into the base of her neck. Reacting out of pure fear for the woman she loved, Achilles flung out her hand and with a silent cry, time stopped.  
The next moment, the next thousand years, the two women slowly fell in love. In an instant, they knew all there was to know about each other. Kissing her raven-haired lover,

Achilles said. “Let’s get married.”

**-Flashback End-**

Smiling fondly at the memory, Achilles caressed the smooth milky-white surface of the locket musing over what her wife was doing at that very moment. Was she setting up camp for the night? Or maybe hunting for dinner? Or could she even be creeping up on Alduin at this very moment preparing to fufiil her destiny?  
Sputtering in alarm as the Loverstone suddenly became blindingly cold and cloudy black like ink, Achilles shot up out of the bath and clutched the locket to her chest. No no no! You have to be ok. You have to be ok. You cannot be dead. You CANNOT be dead! Crying pitifully, Achilles slumped down onto the bathroom floor, beating her fists into the cold hard marble. Rushing into the bathroom, the young maidservant’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of her nude majesty clutching her locket and bawling like a baby.  
The locket began to warm, inky blackness lightening into a dark grey cloudy mixture with a gem of gold at its centre. YES! Fight back! You can win Aethera! The Loverstone began to pulsate, streaks of white swirling around within the blackness. Then the stone began to darken once more before it glowed a ghostly green and became transparent. What? What does this mean? Is she okay?

The Queen stood up, wiping away her tears and steeling her jaw with conviction. “My wife is in danger. Ready my horse and a search party. I must look for her.”

The maidservant nodded quickly before leaving the Queen and running to the barracks to deliver her majesties orders. Summoning her mage armour around her, Achilles walked into her personal armory. Picking up her staff Pathlight, The Queen slipped on her Magicka enhancing ring before making her way to the royal stables.

“Kharjo. I did not expect you to be here.” Achilles said, eyes growing wide at the armour clad councilman sitting astride his horse.

“You forget my Queen, Lady Aethera is one of my oldest friends. I fought beside her in many battles before she even met you. Did you not think Khajiit would be eager to join the hunt for his moon-sister?” The Khajiit replied.

“Of course not, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Then let us be on our way. Time is of the essence.”

The Queen and her Khajiit companion set off towards Ivarstead, the last known location of the Dragonborn. Flanked by 6 elite guards.

The twinkling lights in the distance steadily grew brighter as the convoy neared the small town. It was now night. Pulling into the town, the last remaining people ambled back to their homes after the long day of celebrating. Dismounting and quickly ducking into the Vilemyr Inn.

Entering the inn, Achilles immediately made her way towards the counter to ask the innkeeper for information. Feeling a firm hand slap her buttock, the Queen stopped in her tracks. Whirring around to face her molester, her lips were claimed by a hairy unkempt man who reeked of alcohol. “Mmmm… Pretty lady why don’t you join me for the night and I can show you a good time.” The drunk slurred. Eyes flashing in fury, the outraged woman slapped the man, sending him reeling into the royal guards who forced him to his knees and tugged his head upward by his hair.

Eyes widening in shock as he recognized the woman in front of him, the drunk choked on his own spit as he tried to force his tongue to work through his alcohol addled brain.

“By the gods! I’m so sorry my Queen! I didn’t know it was you! Please have mercy on me!” The man pleaded for his life.

“EVEN IF YOU HAD NO IDEA IT WAS ME THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A WOMAN.” Achilles screamed at the man.

“You’re lucky I’m busy with other much more pressing matters or I wouldn’t hesitate to have you executed right this instance.” The Queen said voice as cold as ice. Flicking her hand, Achilles signaled to the guards who promptly threw the man out of the tavern. Sighing deeply and now making her way through the now kneeling crowd, she marched her way to the inn keeper before quietly uttering her permission for the people to rise.

“Innkeeper, I require information from you. Have you heard anything regarding the Dragonborn recently?”

“Yes your majesty. She actually spent a night here before making her way up the mountain to speak with the Greybeards.” The Innkeeper replied.

“Will you be staying the night your majesty? It is quite late now and it will be cold out tonight.”

“No. I will not be staying. I will not rest until I find my wife. Put up my guards in your rooms. I will be heading out now.”

“Please take this cloak your majesty. It is the least I can do for the Queen.” The innkeeper said, offering his best bear skin cloak.

“Thank you. I will return it when I return from High Hrothgar.”

Wrapping the cloak around herself, Achilles walked out of the tavern and stepped into the brisk night. “I hope you do not mind if I follow you Achilles. Besides, if Aethera has been anywhere near the Greybeards recently, I will be able to smell her trail.” Kharjo’s husky voice came behind her ear.

With a non-committal grunt, the Queen mounted her horse and set off quickly in the direction of The Throat of the World with Kharjo following close behind her.

They wove their way through the brisk night air as fast as their mounts could carry them. Before long, they were heading up the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar. Cold wind blowing around them, the duo trudged their way onwards. After two hours in the blinding snow, they reached the ice-crusted stone steps of the Greybeard’s retreat. Knocking with all her might on the large wooden doors, Achilles hoped with all her might that the Greybeards knew the location of her wife.

When no one answered the door, Kharjo stepped forward. “Let me try something Achilles.” Squatting down to the lock, Kharjo swiftly picked it and pushed the door open. “This way your highness.” He said with a grin. Achilles smiled at him. It had been too long since the three of them; Aethera, Achilles and Kharjo had been on an adventure together. “Queen Achilles. We know why you are here. Aethera left for the throat this morning. She has gone to confront Alduin.”Master Argnier said.

“I know. That is why I’m here. I need to find her. She is in danger.” Achilles said. Pulling out her now milky grey locket. The Greybeards nodded. “She is injured but she will survive. However, she is no longer on Nirn. She has used the power of the Elder Scroll to transport both herself and Alduin to another reality. You will need another Elder Scroll to breach the space between spaces if you wish to return to her.”

_I know just the person who can help with that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a couple chapters already typed out for this. Just lemme do some meddling and I'll post as much as I can for the next few weeks till exams. Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
